Having people be able to trust computers has become an increasingly important goal. This trust generally focuses on the ability to trust the computer to use the information it stores or receives correctly. Exactly what this trust entails can vary based on the circumstances. For example, multimedia content providers would like to be able to trust computers to not improperly copy their content. By way of another example, users would like to be able to trust their computers to forward confidential financial information (e.g., bank account numbers) only to appropriate destinations (e.g., allow the information to be passed to their bank, but nowhere else). Unfortunately, given the generally open nature of most computers, a wide range of applications can be run on most current computers without the user's knowledge, and these applications can compromise this trust (e.g., forward the user's financial information to some other destination for malicious use).
To address these trust issues, different mechanisms have been proposed (and new mechanisms are being developed) that allow a computer or portions thereof to be trusted. Generally, these mechanisms entail some sort of authentication procedure where the computer can authenticate or certify that at least a portion of it (e.g., certain areas of memory, certain applications, etc.) are at least as trustworthy as they present themselves to be (e.g., that the computer or application actually is what it claims to be). In other words, these mechanisms prevent a malicious application from impersonating another application (or allowing a computer to impersonate another computer). Once such a mechanism can be established, the user or others (e.g., content providers) can make a judgment as to whether or not to accept a particular application as trustworthy (e.g., a multimedia content provider may accept a particular application as being trustworthy, once the computer can certify to the content provider's satisfaction that the particular application is the application it claims to be).
Computers typically execute one or more applications that each can have one or more secrets to store, intending each secret to not be made publicly available. Current computer systems have very little support for allowing applications to hide secrets well. Upcoming systems are anticipated to have facilities which restrict these secrets to being stored and retrieved only on the same computer as the application. This is problematic because it hinders the backing up is of data, as well as the transferring of applications and their corresponding data to other computing devices (even when fully complying with the licensing terms of the application).
The transferring application secrets in a trusted operating system environment described herein solves these problems.